Changed Forever
by gatokitty
Summary: Marya, a young female at the Cornerian Academy, she has trouble fitting in, and no one seems to like her. Her life changes for the best though when she meets James McCloud, Leader for starfox.
1. Chapter 1 The academy

this is my first fanfic for Starfox, I hope you all enjoy it, if any of you want to use Marya please ask me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own any starfox characters, Nintendo owns them, i wish i did though.

James McCloud

James McCloud..  
That would be his name it was a name that would go down in history.

He was a good man, a man Corneria could depend on for help.

A lot on Corneria knew James. I was one who knew him… I was lucky to know him I never thought I would even meet him.

James knew a lot of people, friends, allies, and enemies.

He would be alive today… if only.. If only he hadn't been betrayed,  
betrayed by someone he knew and had trusted.

This is my story

Chapter one- The Academy

The Cornerian defense academy, the best of the best. The academy was where anyone would go to train, train to be a pilot, a soldier, or even train to simply defend your self. James was the best the academy had. All the top scores belonged to him. Most students looked up to him, and wanted to learn from him. A plane flew in the sky, I was new and just watching it.

"Wow, that's amazing, who's the one flying?" Not really paying attention to anyone and asking someone in particular. An older student near me, decided to answer.

"You must be the new girl."

I was nervous, but nodded, and answered yes. "Who's the one flying?"

"You honestly don't know?"

Again, I nodded, and replied with a yes. The older student next to me seemed like he was going to laugh at me.

"I can't believe you don't know who that is? Everyone knows who that is."

I suddenly felt silly for asking about it. A teacher came by.

"Leave her alone. She's new here."

"Whatever." Was what the older student said to the teacher and he left after that.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize, you asked about that pilot right?"

"Yes" I replied to the teacher, and asked again. "Who is it?"

"His name is James. He's the best pilot Coneria has seen."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's a very strong man, and a lot like him. So your new here."

"Yes, I'm Marya."

"Well, Marya welcome to the academy."

I thanked my teacher and the she left. I was always quiet, and shy. I was excited about going to the academy. I couldn't help it though, as I watched James fly. He was so graceful, in the way that he flew. Meeting him hadn't crossed my mind. I watched him for a little bit longer, once I was done, I went to my dorm and unpacked my stuff. After that I felt exhausted, and went to bed. The academy would not be easy.

Like the first chapter? let me know, I have up to chapter six completed already.


	2. Chapter 2 fitting in

Chapter 2- Fitting in

Chapter 2- Fitting in

"Crap! I'm late!"

I was late to class again. Running as fast as I could to get there, and I had a test that day.

"Well class, you may begi—"

The teacher would have continued had I not came crashing through the front door.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late!"

"Marya good of you to join us."

I simply apologized again for being late, and took my seat.

"Now class, begin the test!"

Three hours later, I walked out of class, having failed the test again. I knew I had failed. The academy was the best. My problem was it was really hard. I had given the academy 3 months at least, and hadn't made a single friend, and I had tried, other students found me weird, others thought I was too young, and weak that I wouldn't survive some of the training here. In most of my classes if not all, I was failing. The only class I was passing was my flight training. But at that time I was just barely passing that class. I began to give up, and thought about giving up. During these three months I hadn't seen james again. I went back to my dorm, laid down on the bed, and I wanted to cry. My T.V. was still on from when I had turned it on earlier. I wasn't paying attention at all as I grabbed the remote to turn it off. Then I heard that name.

"James McCloud, would like to now address the people of Corneria."

James… it was that name again, I sat up in my bed and turned the volume up on my T.V.

"I have news for all of Corneria. Recently, I've mostly just been helping with small things. Small things like gang activity, I started out doing what I could to protect people. I realized I can't do this anymore."

As I was watching what he announced, others around him weren't happy with what he had said. Reporters couldn't help but ask questions.

"James are you turning your back on Corneria?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you feel it's enough?"

"It's not enough!"

After he shouted that out, all the reporters went quiet, which sort of surprised me.

"It's not enough, I've decided to form a mercenary team. It will be a team of three, including myself. I will be leading the team, peppy will be on the team, and I will be putting up auditions for talented pilots from the academy in order to choose the third pilot for the team. Who ever is chosen will become a member of the Starfox team. Any planet within the lylat system, or out of this system, my team will do what we can to help. You and anyone else can depend on our team for help. Thank you."

I sat there for a few minutes as I let this all sink in. The Starfox team being under James, what if I was chosen to be on the team?

"What am I thinking? I'd never be that good. I must be dreaming."

I turned off the t.v. and just went to bed. As soon as I came out of my room, it seemed like everyone was talking about the tryouts, and wanted to be chosen. As I came out I overheard some of them talking.

"You signed up for the tryouts, right?"

"Yeah hopefully you or I will get the spot."

"Yeah, not like other's who don't belong."

Others who don't belong… as I began to think to myself, do I belong here? In the end I just shrugged it off and went to my classes. I couldn't help but wonder what being on that team would be like. I thought about it so much, I couldn't concentrate during class.

"Marya answer the next question for us."

That team travels alot I wonder what that would be like. Would the team mates like me?

"Marya?"

What if they're just like everyone else?

"Marya?!"

No, I shouldn't be thinking of things like that.

The teacher walked next to marya's side, as marya was still deep in thought.

I should think of it--

she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder from her teacher, and it snapped her back to reality. She jumped up out her seat saying "What?!" out loud before realizing she was still in class. All the students were staring at her, and began laughing.

"Nice to know your with us marya."

all I could bring myself to say was sorry.. As I sat back down in my seat, when class finally ended, my teacher pulled me aside.

"Are you ok Marya? It's not like you to daydream during class, like that."

"I'm sorry it's just I've been thinking about those starfox tryouts."

Needless to say, my teacher laughed at me, and didn't think I should audition, I guess on the plus side, she didn't think any of the students were really ready for this team.


	3. Chapter 3 tryouts and meetings

Chapter 3- tryouts and meetings.

The tryouts were a week later. And I was stupid enough to sign up. I asked myself again why I had signed up, once again though when I got to the tryouts, I kept to myself, a lot of people had shown up for this.

"This is quite a big crowd."

Everyone there for the tryouts went quite as a rabbit came out.

"I'm Peppy Hare, glad to see a lot of you showed up. I'm sorry but James is a little busy with things at Great Fox. He won't be here for your tryouts."

Some kids weren't happy with hearing that, some even ended up leaving. As for me I really didn't care. I was curious as to what the Great Fox was but didn't give it much thought.

"Anyone who wants to leave go ahead, when these tryouts were announced, please don't forget only one of you will be chosen. Those who still want to tryout then come along with me."

I was starting to get nervous as I went along with the group. Peppy led us to a course that had been set up. There was also a platform where we would be taking off, and landing.

"Alright, this is the course you will each be tested on. You'll be flying in something you haven't had experience in before."

"Great.."

As a cover was taken off revealing an arwing, the students there all seemed to love it and were excited. I couldn't figure out what the big deal was.

"Settle down now, I'm glad your excited, but pay attention. This is what you will be flying in for your test. Now you will be considered on the account of 4 different things. Those are speed, agility, tricks, and on how fast you get comfortable with the arwing."

"Um sir, why tricks?"

I just stayed quiet watching things, and listening.

"Because james tends to do them when he gets bored, and if you know some they may help you in battle. If you don't think you can handle this, than please go. James and I at least want to make sure you're comfortable."

Hearing that only made me feel alittle more nervous than I already was. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle this, but I decided to stay. After Peppy said that, a few more chose to leave.

"Before the first person goes, the course is outlined so follow the course. You will be timed, and all tryouts will be taped. James and I will review them, if we are interested and you are chosen, then you will hear back from either me or james. If you don't hear from us, I wish you luck at the academy."

After that was said the tryouts began, I stuck to myself and watched, as I waited for my turn. It seemed like hours and hours, before I was finally called. I tried my best through the course, I didn't really try anything too fancy, after the tryouts, I went to bed, it had been a long day.

Thank you to the fans who have sent in Reviews, I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4 mysterious phone call

Chapter 4- The mysterious phone call

Days went by and no one had heard back regarding the tryouts. I never really paid attention to it. As if someone like me would actually get chosen. I returned to my room in the dorms at the academy a few weeks later, and found a message on my machine. I found this pretty odd, because I really didn't have any friends, so I didn't know who it could possibly be, but I played the message, curious about it.

"This message is for marya. Marya, this is peppy."

Hearing that I suddenly shot right up in bed, Peppy had called me.

"Marya we saw you during the tryouts. And in short if you have the time, could you please come to the hanger where we keep Great Fox. James and I would appreciate it. Of course you don't have to come, this is completely optional."

I was quiet and thought to myself.

"What do they want with me? Did I seriously get picked for the team? No it.. couldn't be me. But if that's not the reason then why was I called. What else could it be? Should I go? Would they be upset if I went? No, he said it was optional. What do I do?"

During that night I took the time to decide, and the next morning I chose to go see what it was about. I tried to look my best, but once again I got really nervous about the whole thing. I couldn't help but ask myself. What did they want with me? I really hadn't fit in at the academy. I think I was afraid, I didn't want to be hated by this starfox team. Honestly what if they ended up being like all the others. No.. I can't think that way, I'm just going to go in, and act like myself. I came upon a small reception area before the hanger.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry you appear to be a student this hanger is off limits to students."

"I was requested."

"Your name please?"

"Marya."

The receptionist checked a list, and found my name on it, after that she picked up a phone and gave someone a call. I was quiet as she made the phone call.

"Your young student you requested is here. Allright, I'll let her know."

She hung up the phone after that.

"Someone will be getting you shortly."

"Ok."

I waited for a few minutes, as a young fox came in, he had black sunglasses that covered his eyes, I had never seen him before either. I'd come to find I had seen him before, I just didn't realize it.

"So you're the young student."

"Yes sir."

"It's Marya right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, follow me."

"Excuse me sir, who are you?"

"I'm James, James McCloud, lead pilot for Starfox team."

"Your James it's an honor to meet you. It really is."

"Thanks, I tend to be well known, but it can be rather a pain. Enough of that, I saw your tryout along with all the others. You really don't need to be so uptight either, relax."

"Sorry, I guess I'm use to it, sir."

"Oh and you also don't need to call me sir."

"Ok, umm Mr. McCloud?"

"Like I said, you really don't need to be so uptight. You can call me James."

"Really you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Well, ok then."

Meeting James was interesting. I honestly thought he'd be a lot older than me, but he looked so young. I still didn't really know what he wanted with me, but it didn't really matter. I don't know what it was, but something about him, I was comfortable with him. I felt I could really trust this guy. I didn't know what it was, and to be honest, I still don't know what it was.


	5. Chapter 5 training

Chapter 5- Training

"you want to train me?"

"yes."

"look, I'm not exactly good."

"I know, you need to loosen up more."

"well, yeah but-"

"no buts, I want to train you."

"train me, why?"

"If you let me train you, you have the ability to get stronger."

"I don't really think so. I don't really fit in."

"Marya, if you let me train you, you'll get a lot stronger. You'll probably loosen up more, and even gain more confidence."

"I guess I could."

"look Marya, don't worry about it."

"about what?"

"about what other people think."

"I don't worry about that!"

"you do, it shows, you even said that you don't fit in right?"

"well yeah. I had actually thought about dropping out."

"you don't really want to drop out, do you?"

"no. But things have been so tough here."

"look training at the academy is not easy. If you do take the training though with me, either way, it won't be easy."

"I don't know if I could ever do it. If I did take your training it's true that it would help me, but there's no way I could ever repay you for it."

"hm, pay? Don't bother with paying me for any of it."

"you would train me for free?"

"yeah I would."

"there's no way I should take your training for free."

"no, I insist."

"I think I need to think about this."

"I understand, take all the time you need."

I couldn't believe this. It all felt like some big dream come true. This guy wanted to help me, and train me for free. He had no reason to do this, I didn't really want to take the training, due to the fact, that what if he just ended up wasting it with me. In the end though, I decided to take the training. I did believe that even if I told others at the academy no one would believe what I had to say. I choose to stay quiet about training with James. I still couldn't believe he was going to do it for free. It was definitely one of those "It could never happen to me." Kind of things. One thing was for sure, I didn't know what was going to happen in the days ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry took longer to get this chapter up for the story. I'm on winter break now from school, but the fanfic is kept on my laptop, which i don't always have internet access. Here's chapter 6, hope you like it! R&R if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own starfox... if i did that would be really cool

Chapter 6- days after training

A week after James had offered the training to Marya. Things didn't go as well as I had hoped it would. To be honest she was late again.

"crap, I'm so late! Not again, I really need to set my alarm."

Marya was running as fast as she could, and really wasn't paying attention to others around her. A few students walked right into her path, and she tried to stop but couldn't slow down, and ran into them by accident.

"sorry.."

"watch where your going!"

"look I'm sorry I couldn't stop in time."

"where you off to anyway, you almost acted like you saw a fire or something."

"no, sorry. I'm just running late that's all."

"late to what?"

"yeah, not like she's not late to everything."

I was scared to speak up about what I was doing. Looking back I should have stood up for myself in what I was doing.

"training"

I told them quietly as the kids started to all laugh, and I just remained quiet.

"haha, training?! You? Yeah right?!

"who'd bother to train someone like you."

"yeah, your nothing but a loser."

"an outcast, who can't do anything right."

"yeah. I know, now leave me alone. I need to get going."

I went to leave as one of the kids when I went by tripped me. I tried to get back up but before I could, one of the other students pinned me down, and held my hands behind my back.

"Let go!"

" aww come on, girly. Let's have some fun."

I tried to struggle but it didn't do me any good.

"please let me go! Help me! Someone please!"

I closed my eyes, trying to picture that I was somewhere else, not wanting to know what they were going to do to me. The kids there were just laughing not caring about me at all. I kept my eyes closed, until I heard a voice.

"break it up."

the kids stopped and looked up. The grip on marya loosened, but it didn't completely release her.

"Let the girl up."

"who are you?"

" just make this easy and let her up."

"you have no authority here fox, who are you?"

The red fox, just looked at them wearing his black sunglasses.

"you really want to know?"

"yeah!"

"I'm James. James McCloud, leader for Starfox team. Now, are you going to let her go?"

The students almost couldn't even believe it, and got off letting marya go.

"it can't be."

"you're the leader of Starfox."

"yes."

One student was skeptical about it though, to be honest it surprised me.

"No way, you've gotta be lying, you can't be the leader!"

James just looked at him. I just stayed quiet the whole time, I knew it was James, but figured he could handle it on his own.

"prove it, prove that you're the leader!"

James let out a sigh before continuing.

"How exactly do you want me to prove it?"

"Easy!"

"… Sorry I have more important things to deal with."

the student actually attacked James, I have to admit when I saw this, it worried me, I'd never seen James fight before but according to the academy he was an excellent fighter,

the student tried to attack him, and it looked like the student was going to get a hit in, when James actually just stepped to the side, and the kid hadn't expected that, and nearly tripped on his own feet as he passed James. James grabbed the kid's arm from behind and twisted it against the kid's back. It looked like it hurt, when actually James just used enough strength to subdue the kid, he didn't use enough to hurt the kid.

"now then, you still want to fight."

"no, I apologize, your who you say you are."

he let the kid go, all the other kids there just stood in amazement. James was impressive he really didn't do much, and easily won. Of course I found out that even if the kid attacked and gave it his all, James still would have won.

"Marya, are you alright?"

I simply nodded a yes.

"come on let's go, your late for training."

"sorry."

"It's alright, it looked like you ran into a little trouble."

"yeah."

All the kids around were all wondering and curious as to what was going on. I knew none of them would believe me if I had said James was training me. It didn't bother James at all.

"come on."

I followed him somewhere to where we were both in a more private area. He had led me to a large forest on Corneria, a river ran through where we were going to be training for a little while.

"it's a pretty area, but shouldn't we be closer to your team?"

"my team? Nah, they're fine, besides they can get in touch with me if they need to."

"they can? How though, we're out in middle of the forest?"

"I have a PDA on me, as well as a com-link. Peppy should be able to take care of things while I'm gone, they know how to reach me, if they have to. Now, let's start your training shall we?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

A few hours into the training and things weren't going well at all. Most of it was me getting knocked down, and getting back up again, as I tried to attack him, but easily I would be knocked down again.

"Marya you need to relax, loosen up a bit. Your too tense."

"I'm just trying to concentrate."

"you're trying to hard. Clear your mind, and relax your body. Take a deep breath, and then when you're ready come at me again."

I did what he said to, and tried to relax, we had been training with long bamboo sticks. When I was able to relax a little bit, I tried again, and came at him. I tried my best to hit him, he blocked every move I tried to make, and ended up tripping me.

"not bad marya, your improving already."

"Really?"

"yeah, that's the best you did all day. You just needed to relax a little bit. You still have a long way to go though. Now try again"

Looking back I was so weak, and tired then. When he wanted me to attack again, I wanted to go to bed, but I continued to try and fight against him. I ended up training with him for at least four to five hours. When I got to go home for the night he had actually told me that we'd go longer for the next sessions, he didn't want to push me too much already, I thought he had already pushed me as far as I could go. Soon as I got to my room that night, I crashed and was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: next chapter for my fanfic! I like where this is going, I apologize if anything in it seems odd, or weird, or mean, and they're might by typos, but cut me some slack I finished this at 4am in the morning while I was at work.

Disclaimer: i don't own any Starfox characters, although i do own marya so if you want to use her, get my permission first!

Chapter 7- Realization

"Marya, come at me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry you won't hurt me."

I still remember this time when I came at him. I came at him with a bamboo stick, and overshot him, going right by him, and I missed him completely. James wasted no time and took advantage of how I had left myself open, and struck my back. I tried to hit him back, but he ducked, and tripped me. I landed on the ground breathing heavy.

"Darn!"

"You are way too hard on yourself."

He helped her back up on her feet.

"I don't think I'll ever get this right. I can't beat you."

"Yeah that's really the attitude you need to have."

"Really? "

"Of course not, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, sorry."

"You need to relax more."

"How, I don't want to hurt you"

"That's your first problem"

"What is?"

"Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself."

"You don't get worried about being killed in a fight."

"There's always that chance, but it's not on my mind. I'd rather not worry about something like that. When you are in a one on one fight, the only thought on your mind is you fight to survive, and live through that fight. You go into that fight believing you'll walk away, and be allright."

"Ok."

"Now I'm about to give you advice, that has always helped me."

I nodded, back then to me it was just advice. Little did I know that this particular advice would end up helping me the most with the events to come in the future.

"Trust your instincts."

"What do you mean trust my instincts?"

"Trust your instincts, and you'll do better. Trusting your instincts will also help you relax more. I always remember this no matter how hard things get. Trust your instincts, and the other advice is never give up, no matter what. Now try doing that, and attack me again when you're ready. Do not forget trust your instincts and no matter what"

"Don't give up"

James was right, I tried more to relax, and just go by what felt natural to me. It couldn't hurt to give it a try, as I went at him again. This time he chose to block himself. I tried to strike with the bamboo stick, he blocked my attempt. I tried to use the other end of the stick, but he was able to block again. I jumped back, and tried one more time, it seemed like I was going to hit in the side, but I changed direction at the last minute, and with a quick movement, I tripped him, I attempted to strike him when he was down, but he rolled out of the way, my bamboo stick hit the ground and got stuck. James jumped up and I was struck in the side. I let go of my weapon, and then collapsed to the ground, breathing a little heavy.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

James simply smiled and helped me back up to my feet.

"Thanks, that advice helped."

"It may take you awhile to get use to it. It'll help you when you have to fight for real. In a fight like that, you won't want to be the one to end up killed."

"Killed? James. I… I won't have to take someone else's life will I?"

"You haven't realized that yet?"

"What are my chances? I mean my chances that I'll have to kill someone?"

"Everyone in that academy is training to fight, and to kill if that's what it comes down to. All those students know they might have to kill someday. You haven't realized that have you?"

"I realized that! It's just I hadn't thought too much about it. I mean… I'd have to kill someone, and what if they had a family or a child, that was left behind?"

"Marya you need to be honest with this answer."

"What?"

"Are you prepared to take someone's life?"

"I.. I am.. but."

"There's no butts about it Marya. Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes.. I am, it's just what about their family?"

"Family?"

" Yes their family. Whoever I'd kill, what if it's a son, or a father, or even someone's daughter?"

"You don't think about that."

"Why not?!"

"Marya, I've been fighting for years now. These fighters will kill you. None of them will hesitate and let you live. If you think about that, and let it get to you they will use that to their advantage and kill you. Is that what you really want?"

"No.. I can't help it though."

"You can't think about it, if you do, you'll be killed it's that simple."

"Maybe I can change that."

"Don't even try it."

"But.."

"Marya, don't try it. You need to decide on what you really want"

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to continue this training, you have to be prepared to kill any enemy, regardless of emotional attachments. If you aren't prepared for that, then we're done."

"You mean your dropping me from training if I can accept that?"

"Yes. I am, there would be no point in continuing your training if you can't accept it. As of now you are dropped from my training."

"James please I don't have exactly anything to go back to, or anyone to be with. Please don't do this."

"When you decide you're ready for that come find me, and hopefully I can continue your training."

He left me after that, not saying another word at all. I didn't know what to say, and just started tearing up. I needed to make my choice quick otherwise I may have to leave the academy behind. I just may have lost the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I let him walk away.

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! Please R&R, I have thought about doing a sequal to this, but only if the readers want me to! So let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Sorry for such a long time before updating this, I meant to update a lot sooner but life got in my way, and then at one point I wasn't really sure where to go with this fanfic but I have made a promise that I won't start any new fanfics until at least one of my other works in progress is finished. Anyway enough of my blabbering hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 8- mixed feelings and painful memories

Just as fast as I had been offered the training, it was gone just like that. I had lost what was one of the best things in my life. To take another's life, was this really what everyone in the academy was training to do? If I really had to accept that, should I really stay at the academy? Or should I leave Corneria, then again there's no where I can go.

I don't have any family left, I haven't since I came to Corneria. The last time I had even spoke to my family it didn't go very well. I wanted to go out on my own, make a difference and help people. To fight, to stick up for them, my intentions were never to kills someone in order to do it.

All I have to remember my parents by was an argument. A stupid argument at that, it never should have happened, to recall the last things I ever said to them makes it all worse, I didn't know… I didn't know that it would be the last time I would speak to them. I regret it now.

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving now."

"Leaving where?"

My dad was so surprised when I had said that, I hadn't mentioned any prior plans for leaving.

"I'm leaving for Corneria. I want to help people. There's an academy there. I can take training so I can-

"So you can learn how to be nothing but a bully. You're too soft hearted for stuff like that"

"I want to help people!"

"And just how are you getting there you don't know how to fly any aircraft."

"A lot of people like to go there I've heard a lot of things about that planet. I'll, I don't know maybe I'll hitch hike."

"No daughter of mine is going to hitch hike! You aren't going!"

"I wasn't asking permission to go, I was telling you I was going, regardless of if you like it or not!"

"Do you have any idea what will happen if you go there?"

"Not really… It will be like an adventure."

"I know exactly what will happen if you leave. That academy will swallow you up and spit you out. Training to be a fighter changes people, it can end up training you to be nothing but a monster. You'll be seen as weak, and soft hearted, that academy is no place for you."

"I want to help people dad!"

"Even if you did succeed you can't help everyone."

"I can try!"

"It's impossible Marya"

"You can't protect me forever."

"You're too softhearted the training can change you for the worse!"

"And it can change me for the best too!"

My father let out a sigh. "If you really choose to take this path and leave… Don't ever come back"

"Don't… come back? Are you serious!"

"I will not have a fighter in my family especially if it's my own daughter. Or better yet, a murderer"

"I won't turn out like that…"

My mother was simply quiet the entire time, she didn't want me leaving either, but she sided with my father. My own parents thought it was best for me to leave if I took this course of action. So that night I packed and the next morning I simply said,

"Bye daddy."

And I left. Leaving my mother and father was the hardest thing I had ever done. I didn't look back, and I hid all my emotions inside, I even kept my tears inside. I haven't spoken to either of my parents since.

I leaned against the wall suddenly feeling like I had a headache, and I also realized that maybe I didn't know James as well as I thought. So I went exploring and looking around.

There happened to be a few halls at the academy that kept records and information on top students, no personal information was ever kept on the students in this area, mostly class records.

I was walking around down the hall in those records just browsing and trying to get rid of this headache.

Top fighter: James McCloud

Top pilot: James McCloud

The more I looked, the more it said the same thing. Almost all of them said James, there were some that had different names at the top, but James was at least in the top 10 and he was also on every list. After I was done I went looking for him even though I still hadn't made up my mind. Not surprisingly it was easy for me to find him. When I found him, he was teaching a class... it was a training class. I slipped in the room and stayed quiet.

"Alright all you young cadets come up and each grab a wooden staff."

All the young kids in the class ran to the front of the training room, each grabbing a staff. There was nothing special about them. The wooden staffs were for training purposes. The academy at Corneria offered a lot of different training methods. This was in case you had no weapons on your body to fight with. You could turn to grabbing a wooden stick or just about any type of pole.

"Everyone got one?"

The class replied with a yes.

"Good, alright now this is basically the same as if you were using a sword. The staff is to be an extension of your arm, but the blade of a sword and a wooden staff can vary in size. That doesn't matter as long as you remember that it's merely an extension."

One student raised their hand up.

"Yes, go ahead"

"I was told the size mattered more than that. I heard it was an advantage if your weapon was longer. Is that true?"

"There is some truth to that. It's true that a longer weapon can be an advantage as opposed to someone with a shorter weapon. Or that a taller person can have an advantage over a shorter person. That doesn't mean give up."

"Well, then what do we do?"

"You use what you can to your advantage."

The whole class looked confused. James had more of a training outfit on at the moment, training a young class. Usually students only recognized him by his Starfox attire, one of the only other things that students seemed to know him by were the black sunglasses. He wore them everywhere. Even inside.

"An easier way to explain it would be for fighting in general. Think of it more this way. It's you against one other person. It's just a one on one fight with this other person. you won't always have a weapon on you. You need to prepare yourself for anything that might come up in a fight. If you can train to use something like this training staff then you can get use to fighting with other weapons. It's a matter of getting adjusted to the size of the weapon you have, it also depends on the kind of weapon because some weapons are used a certain way. Your body is also a weapon, use your size to an advantage. It's true that a bigger fighter will supposedly have an advantage but it doesn't always work, if your smaller all you need to do is outsmart the other person, some people will get lost in that illusion of just because your bigger means you're a better fighter, it's not always the case. Did any of that make sense?"

Some of the class understood some of the students were still confused. James noticed Marya and asked Peppy to take over for a little while. Peppy had been watching the entire time. He didn't mind taking over the class.

"Marya have you chosen an answer?"

"No… I was actually wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"Question about what?"

"I don't want to offend or bother you at all but…"

"What is it?"

"Have you killed someone before?"

James was quiet for a little while before answering her.

"Yes. I have."

"I thought someone like you-

"Wouldn't harm anyone?"

"Well… yeah"

"You can relax Marya I'm not offended that you asked me something like that."

"I shouldn't be asking something like that though."

"No it's ok. Let me guess though, you thought that with my impressive records from when I was a student, I wouldn't kill anyone and if I did, you aren't sure why I'm so respected"

"Yeah"

"This has really been on your mind hasn't it?"

"Yes, its just things my father said the last time I saw him."

"What kind of things?"

"He never wanted me to be a fighter he claims it can change a person. I was hoping to get into fighting to help people."

"There's some truth to that, but he didn't say it in the right way. Fighting can change a person but that's only if you let the fighting harden yourself, usually when fighting changes a person, that person let it happen. They fight and enjoy the feel of fighting, they like being able to use it on people who can't defend themselves. It makes them feel tough, some are cowards others are simply bent on gaining power and can fight, and if you don't fight back depending on who it is they will kill you."

"How come you fight though? What about your family."

"My family is a reason I fight, I fight to protect them, I fight to survive and come home to see them. I don't want to die, so I kill that person instead. I'm good at fighting so I use it to help who I can. You can't let yourself get too wrapped up in emotions like if they have a family or anything like that. It's like I've said before Maiya, some people you come across they won't care. They'll seem completely heartless, in those instances you can get in a situation where all you care about is surviving."

"Killing people wouldn't make me a murderer then?"

"Killing is never the best option, but you want to help people and in some instances you might need to kill a person in order to help another. Sometimes the person you kill won't even give you a choice. They'll tell sometimes order you to just kill them"

"What would I do then?"

"That's up for you to decide, I can't make that choice for you."

"I'm sorry… I haven't made my decision yet."

"Hm what's that? About being able to kill someone?"

I simply nodded. James thought for a moment.

"Forget about it?"

"Huh?"

"I think for once I'll make an exception."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

It was such a happy moment, I couldn't help it then but I hugged him, and I think I was a little forceful or over excited he nearly fell over.

"Easy, easy"

"Sorry."

A noise suddenly went off, it was a com link. The com link was on James' wrist.

"Hang on."

He put an earpiece in that was connected to the com link.

"James here"

I wasn't able to hear who he was talking to, or who was talking to him.

"Got it, I understand I'm on my way!" James hung up after that call.

"Marya, I've got to go something came up. I'll catch up with you later."

He ran off.

"Wait can't I come with?"

Looking back I should have listened to him, but curiosity got the best of me. I should have stayed where I was told. I should have stayed… I didn't… I regret it.

A/N- hehehe I had to end it there, hope you liked. Please R&R, I promise to try and make a sooner update as well. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
